


Доверие

by Zlatatsvet



Category: Loveless
Genre: do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:16:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zlatatsvet/pseuds/Zlatatsvet
Summary: Что сильнее неисчислимых печалей.





	Доверие

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serpen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpen/gifts).

Доверие 

Останется ли желаемое мечтами или станет будущим?   
Шаг за шагом нарастает недовольство, и с этим ничего не поделать.   
Охваченные одиночеством, мы заперты в себе;  
Что же значит — жить?   
Даже не осознавая того, мы хотим оставить дорогу,   
Уводящую нас во тьму одного за другим. 

В переплетении страха и потерь продолжаем   
Искать место, которому принадлежим.   
Воспоминания теперь — как луна в полдень,   
Невидимые фонари, светящие сквозь тьму. 

Пока наши губы продолжают лгать,   
Не будет решений кроме одиночества,   
Но мы хотим выйти к свету.   
Ненападение — предельная защита.   
Когда это знание пришло?   
Ведь чтобы жить с разбитым сердцем, нужна запредельная гордость. 

В переплетении страха и потерь продолжаем   
Искать место, которому принадлежим.   
Воспоминания теперь — как луна в полдень,   
Невидимые фонари, светящие сквозь тьму. 

Сильнее неисчислимых печалей   
Наша память и тепло от касаний рук -  
Это то, чего мы хотим и никогда не забудем.   
Если есть, что спасать, будет и любовь. 

Боль приходит по пути любви,   
С дрожью тянутся в темноте друг к другу руки,   
Чтоб выводить назад, к свету.   
В переплетении страха и потерь мы продолжаем любить... 

Entrust - оригинальный текст

残されたものは夢? それとも未来?  
だんだんと増えてゆく叶わないDisfavor  
孤独を抱きしめて 自分を閉じこめて  
生きてくことになんの意味があるのか  
知らないままにただ流されて 深いスキまにヒトリヒトリ墜ちてく  
絡みながら迷いながら奪いながら与えながら 自分の居場所探して  
記憶なんて真昼の月ここにあるよ見えないだけ 闇に浮かぶ道しるべ  
うそつきなくちびるを重ねてみても  
淋しさを知るだけで解決はない  
灯りの見える方へ走ってゆきたいよ  
傷つかないことが最大の守り  
いつからそんな手段(ワザ)を学習(おぼ)え キズつく心が最高の誇りだね  
絡みながら迷いながら奪いながら与えながら 自分の居場所探して  
記憶なんて真昼の月ここにあるよ見えないだけ 闇に浮かぶ道しるべ  
数え切れない悲しみよりも  
思い出と触れた手の ぬくもりそれは懐かしい変わらないもの  
救われるものは愛から逃げない  
痛みは愛情の報い 闇に手を付き光に背を向けて震えているんだ  
絡みながら迷いながら それでもふたり哀史ながら…  
Vocal: Minagawa Junko & Konishi Katsuyuki


End file.
